1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mailing systems and in particular to a processor implemented postage value determining system having expandable memory capability.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The postage required to send an article of mail from its point of origination to its destination is a function of the distance between these points, its weight, and its class. Processor implemented mail handling systems have provided enhanced efficiency over manual handling methods. Such systems included a scale for weighing the article and loading weight information into a data processor, a keyboard through which destination and class information were entered and a memory which carried postage rate data necessary for a postage value determination. The article destination was usually expressed in terms of destination zone information or the processor was capable of accessing further memory locations to convert zip code entries into destination zone information.
Other features of postage value determining systems associated with scales included the capability of determining the postage required to transport articles to a destination from a remote mailing point and, associated with such features, the ability to convert destination zip codes into corresponding zone information with respect to the remote origination point. A mailing system incorporating such features is described in a copending application of Dlugos et al entitled System and Method for Computing Domestic and International Postage, Ser. No. 070,234 filed Aug. 27, 1979, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
While such systems provided versatility, resulted in a reduction of operator errors and generally expedited mail room operating procedures, they were primarily used by large volume mailers in need of sophisticated mailing systems.
Potential users who had no need for a mailing system capable of providing zip code to destination zone conversions for postage value determinations or value determinations based upon remote points of origin were reluctant to acquire processor implemented systems which only offered a complete package of features. Although the cost factor was instrumental, the tendency toward operator errors through inadvertent keyboard entries increased with equipment having features which exceeded the immediate necessities of the purchaser.